


The Eye of the Storm

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [42]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by the deleted scene, Love, S2 Army of Ghosts, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose land on the Estate to pay Jackie a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the deleted scene from Army of Ghosts, in which the Doctor and Rose walk across the Estates as if they haven't a care in the world. They're there to visit Jackie (and give her a Bezoolium.)

In the second before Rose zipped her blue jumper and snatched up her backpack the Doctor had a sudden urge to wrench it out of her hands and snog her senseless against a coral strut, maybe even seduce her again.

But before he could act on the impulse, she opened the door and poked her head out of the TARDIS. 

They wandered across the quad, hand in hand, talking of everything and nothing. He swung her hand back and forth, feeling giddy, so calm, like nothing in the world could touch them. As if they were a perfectly normal British couple, popping in for a tea with Mum. 

Hours later, after stopping in Chiswick, he looked back on that walk across the quad. Now he could see it for what it was: the eye of the hurricane. And when the eye passed, the storm was much more devastating that he could ever have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone (if there's anyone) who hasn't seen the deleted scene:
> 
>  
> 
> [deleted scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7uMffu_gzI&sns=em)


End file.
